Takeo
}} Takeo (Kor. 타키오) is a Modified Human and the series's stock character. He is an ex-member of the DA-5, which was a special forces team of the Union. Unlike the others, he was tricked into working for the Union by Dr. Aris, who pretended to be his sister Teira being held captive by the Union. He eventually finds out the truth and switches sides along with Tao, joining Rai and Frankenstein. He currently works as a security official at Ye Ran High School. He is a member of the RK-5 and his codename is 'No. 2'. Appearance Takeo is a tall, handsome man with blue eyes and long purple hair usually tied in a pony tail reaching his waist. Personality Takeo cares deeply about humans, which can be observed in the fact that he treats younger kids with a high amount of compassion because of his memories with his "sister". He demonstrates his kinder nature by giving M-21 water when the former experiment is imprisoned and tortured by the members of DA-5. He also enjoys mingling with citizens around the area in which his team currently operates in, though he is quickly chastised by his teammates for doing so. Takeo seems to be a good-natured person and only does what is necessary in order to keep his sister safe from the Union. After he is disillusioned from Dr. Aris' lie and comes to join Frankenstein's household, he freely shows his softer, albeit more regretful, nature with his newly found comrades. He is also shown to have a more down to earth personality than his friend Tao as he tells him to stop talking (albeit unsuccessfully) when he informs Frankenstein about him being impersonated, closing the school and giving everyone in the facility paid leave. Background Takeo was once a member of the DA-5 created by Dr. Aris. Believing that his sister was held captive by the Union, he participated in its experiments and followed orders in order to protect her. In Chapter 151, however, it is revealed that this is a ruse concocted by Dr. Aris, who created the facade for the sake of her own entertainment. Takeo is later invited to live in Frankenstein's house after betraying the Union and erasing all traces of his and Tao's existence, which resulted in the Union's belief of their failure and death as experiments. Plot Overview 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a member of the DA-5, Takeo was modified and trained in long-range combative skills. After joining Frankenstein's household, both he and Tao have asked Frankenstein to enhance their powers in order to increase their capability to protect their comrades, especially M-21, with whom they have formed a strong bond of loyalty and friendship. Marksmanship He excels in marksmanship and long-distance combat, and was an excellent sniper for the DA-5 group. His skill is great enough to elicit surprise from his teammates in the rare event in which he misses his target. Takeo possesses incredible accuracy and faster-than-human reflexes with his weapon as he was able to destroy a falling lamp without turning in its direction. Takeo uses a large sniper rifle that is carried in a massive casket. Even without his rifle he is accurate with his other weapons, as shown through his expert use of his pistols against various enemies. Takeo is known for his excellent vision, as he was able to accurately shoot and kill a man from at least several kilometers away in one shot. Physical Prowess Takeo possesses considerable physical strength, able to swing his huge weapon case around during first battle with Frankenstein and using it to block Frankenstein projectile attacks. Takeo has been shown to be remarkably fast, especially when he consumes D. His speed increases to the degree that takes a casual Frankenstein by surprise. After experimentation by Frankenstein, his speed has increased further; now being able to fight on par with the Cerberus member Lutai and even managing to stop his high speed rotation by clashing with him at an equally high speed. Telepathy *'''Mind Control Resistance: '''From being around Rai, Regis, and Seira for so much, along with Frankenstein stabilizing his body, Takeo has built some resistance to mind control. D Usage Like his fellow mates from the DA-5, Takeo can use D (three levels of a stimulant drug: a lesser effect 30%, a destabilizing one 100%, or a last resort 200%) to temporarily boost his physical strength. Dark Spear After the implantation of a portion of Dark Spear into his body, his physical and spiritual abilities are increased dramatically. To trigger its effects, he partially covers his body with the aura of Dark Spear and part of his skin turns to dark purple. By using much more power, he can increase the effects of Dark Spear. He gains two-bladed knuckle-like weapon from dark aura after activating second stage of this power. However, like Frankenstein he loses his control slowly. * '''Dark Empowerment: '''Takeo can imbue his regular bullets with the energy of darkness from Dark Spear. He is able to pierce a strong werewolf (Urne) by this technique. Weapons As a marksman, he carries lots of long-ranged weapons in his huge bag. In Lukedonia he also carried some suits and some ingredients to make ramen. *Machine Gun *Dual Pistol / Single Pistol *Sniper Rifle *Machine Pistol Battles *Frankenstein vs Takeo *Tao, Takeo & M-21 vs Rael Kertia *Raizel Knights vs Central Order *Takeo vs An Sangeen *M-21, Tao & Takeo vs Kentas *Tao, Takeo & M-21 vs Gaitan Navigation Category:DA-5 Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Modified Human Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Ye Ran Special Security